Anthem of the Angels
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Sakura was alone. With Sasuke and Naruto gone, what was left? Songfic, oneshot.


_White walls surround us,  
No light will touch your face again.  
Rain taps the window,  
As we sleep among the dead..._

Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side.  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I...

"If I had to choose between life and death... I'd choose death..."

Sakura stared blankly at the memorial stone. Her heart wailed in pain at the very sight of the names that were engraved upon the grave. She blinked, once or twice, then continuously stared at it again. Her vision grew blurry as tears began forming in her eyes.

This wasn't fair. They had died. Her two best friends,_ were gone._ Sakura bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, and felt herself crying more than she had the day that they died.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

She mumbled his name over and over, hoping this was a dream. But with the way everyone was acting, the dream was reality. Hinata gave up the heir to the Hyuga household to Neji, and was now a quiet ANBU loner. She hardly talked to anyone or even showed up to casual parties.

Sakura knew she was heartbroken, so was the rest of the village. But Naruto was in peace, knowing that Konoha was a new and safer place.

The tears began overflowing now.

_There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
And say the last goodbye..._

Cold light above us,  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away.  
Skin white as winter,  
As the sky returns to grey.

Rain started falling from the sky, she looked up to see that the sky had turned a grey-blackish color. She sighed sadly and looked back down at the grave.

The next name she went to made her cry harder. "Sasuke Uchiha..." Sakura shook her head, trying to erase the memories of Sasuke's blood on her. She remembered trying to heal him, but the blood just wouldn't stop flowing out of the wound...

She had failed to protect them. Help them through their time of need. She felt selfish, weak. Truth be told, Sakura was the most selfless person anyone knew, next to Naruto of course.

As for weak, everyone in Konoha knew that was wrong. She was the strongest, next to the legendary Sannin, Tsunade. The busty blond died from an unknown illness, killing the very being of Sakura as she knew it.

Sasuke and Naruto's death soon after, broke her more.

_Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side.  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I._

There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
And say the last goodbye.  
I keep holding onto you,  
But I can't bring you back to life.  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
Then say the last goodbye.

You're dead alive.

Since the Elders knew of Sakura's apprentice to Tsunade, and all of her successes, they made her the Sixth Hokage. She was opposed to the idea at first, but decided Tsunade would be proud of her.

So she accepted.

She was just like Tsunade, only more willing to do the work. Her medic skills could heal anything, if it's from poisons to bodily injuries. She was the one to cure it.

Sakura sighed. "It's a bad day for rain." She said to nothing in particular. The tears had finally stopped after a while, she thinking it was useless to cry any longer. Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't have wanted that for her.

A soft smile crossed her facial features as she remembered when Sasuke had come back. He was reluctant, but defeated Madara and Itachi, he had no more purpose to be on his own.

Even his team stayed alongside him.

She suddenly frowned. That team of his, they were still under suspicion... ANBU blacks ops watched them every now and then, but no reports were ever made of them. So she left them alone, for now.

Sakura looked back at the memorial stone one more time, before turning on her heel and leaving the sight. She knew they were in a better place, but she couldn't help but feel...

_Dead inside._

The rain continued pouring down on top of her as she strode towards the Hokage's Mansion. It really was a bad day for rain.

_There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
And say the last goodbye.  
I keep holding onto you,  
But I can't bring you back to life.  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels,  
And say the last goodbye._


End file.
